


血红营业（二）

by mumuzengzeng



Category: yl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuzengzeng/pseuds/mumuzengzeng





	血红营业（二）

rps预警

勿上升真人

背景芭莎慈善夜，因剧情需要，破嘴与芭莎时间线调换，特此说明

本文为主动诱居，语言上有些那啥，接受不了的千万勿进

重点tip 文中驾驶途中小动作皆因剧情需要，娱乐就好，勿效仿，谨慎驾驶，安全第一

 

镜头扫过来白宇赶紧点头亮出个绅士笑容，一晚上脸都有点要笑僵掉，习惯性的抬手看表才发现今天没带，入眼的是精致手镯，右手顺手摸了摸然后又低头笑得一脸温柔，心里记挂着今晚的约，就总是坐不住，掏出手机看了眼时间，抿了抿嘴，微微欠身站起来，礼貌的跟同桌的前辈后辈们打了个招呼，“不好意思，还有通告要赶，得先走一步了”，其他人也都点头招手的回应了一下，才低头急急的离开了现场  
进了更衣室扯了领结，活动了一下有些僵硬的脖子，利落的换了T恤牛仔衣，边出门边带帽子口罩  
“宇哥，是回你那边还是……”，助理小声问  
“先回去，我开自己车”，白宇低头嘱咐，走到门口再抬头时正好对上记者镜头，又是一个微笑

保姆车把人送到了车库，确认没什么人了白宇才下车，跟助理司机挥了挥手转身继续往里走  
深秋夜里气温明显偏低，白宇缩了缩脖子，手上晃荡着车钥匙，晃悠着往自己停车的方向走，不知道那人现在在家干嘛，又看了眼手机，本来约好的九点，现场实在走不开，才拖拉到现在，他应该不会等急了吧，脚上速度又加快了一点  
按了锁打开车门，坐上驾驶座的一瞬又闭着眼长呼了口气，车上并不凉，相反温度还是很舒适的微暖，白宇有些纳闷，就听旁边发出衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，偏头一看惊得连声都发不出来了  
副驾驶上躺着的人揉了揉眼，打了个哈欠，眼神湿乎乎的看着白宇，“你怎么才回来”  
本来思绪就还没找回来的白宇又再次被这声软糯到极致又带着点撒娇意味的声音直击要害，磕磕巴巴地张嘴，“不是，你……你……你怎么在这啊”  
朱一龙看着已经呆傻又结巴的人只觉得好笑，抓了抓头发，裹了裹身上的毛衣，挑了下眉，“想你了”  
白宇盯着面前这人，又是直愣愣的呆了半晌，费了半天劲才问道，“你等多久了，冷不冷”，说着摸上那人的手，有点凉  
朱一龙摇摇头，“我刚刚开暖风了”，这会儿白宇才看得仔细，这人今晚穿了件白色的长绒开身毛衣，头发应该是洗过了，柔软的垂在额前，毛衣很宽大，整个人被裹在里面，显得朱一龙软软小小的，像只小白熊，看得白宇整个心也跟着软得一塌糊涂，不由自主的抬手揉了揉软软的头发，“那你都来了今晚直接在我这得了”  
“我不，回我家”  
“……那行，我把你送回去”，白宇撇嘴点点头，说着就发动了车，“……我再回来”  
小白熊还在调整椅背，听到白宇这句话立时挺直了背，声音瞬间提高，“为什么”  
白宇心里忍着笑看着朱一龙，慢慢俯身把人整个笼罩在阴影里，朱一龙看着缓缓靠近的人，嘴巴离得自己越来越近，紧张的咽了咽口水，刚要准备闭上眼，头顶传来声音，“系好安全带”，随即身前被带子圈住，左边人却笑得毫无形象  
朱一龙被白宇闹了个大红脸，气得抬手“啪”的一下打到白宇胳膊，那人依旧笑得前仰后合停不下来，惹得朱一龙又赏了他一下  
“好了好了，不逗你了”，白宇笑着抓住那人的手，放到嘴边亲了一下，“媳妇儿让去哪就去哪，坚决服从命令”  
朱一龙有点委屈的撇撇嘴，“那……你还回来吗”  
白宇又笑出声，偏过头在那人脸上吧唧亲了一口，“不回了，我要夜不归宿在我老婆家”

白宇今晚的车开得有些郁闷，因为他媳妇儿今晚很要命  
朱一龙一路在旁边坐着无事，伸手摸摸他下巴，“不扎了”，又摸摸他耳朵，更甚趴到他耳朵边，“我老公今晚的正装比上次还帅”，说完还嘬了下耳垂  
白宇转头瞪他一眼，连名带姓一块喊，“朱一龙，你给我老实坐着，别惹火啊”  
朱一龙咬着嘴唇笑笑，又伸手用食指在白宇大腿上画着圈的玩  
白宇深吸口气，抓住捣乱的手指，红着两眼咬牙切齿地说，“你再捣乱信不信我路边就把你办了”  
朱一龙一挑眉往椅背上一靠，笑弯了一双桃花眼，特自信的摇了摇头  
白宇看得着吃不着，气得说不出话  
好容易捱到进了小区快到家，速度慢下来，旁边刚老实一会的人索性解了安全带，笑嘻嘻地趴过来张嘴冲着白宇的下嘴唇边咬了一下，“嘶——”，疼得他出声，对着后视镜照了下，皮都被咬破了，转头又瞪了眼旁边笑得见牙不见眼的罪魁祸首，也毫不客气的直接伸手进毛衣隔着T恤掐了一把乳尖，惹得那人轻哼一声拍掉他的手  
朱一龙家的车库是每户独立的，车开进去刚停稳，白宇就拉开安全带，把两人的椅座调后，长腿一迈，整个人压了上来，“你自己说你是不是欠收拾”  
朱一龙舒舒服服的躺在椅背上，抓起白宇的左手，“谁让你带我的手镯的”  
“看到胸针就想到你有镯子，顺手在你那盒子里拿了”，白宇放下手撑在朱一龙两边，显然不想继续手镯的话题，低头含住身下人的下嘴唇，吮了半天，一并牙咬了下去  
“啊——疼”，朱一龙吃痛的锤了下白宇的胸膛  
“你也知道疼，你看看我的，要明天不能见人就一块不能见”，白宇看着他红红的嘴唇嘿嘿坏笑  
朱一龙微微抬起身，双手圈住白宇脖子，又含了一口白宇的耳垂，“那……老公今晚是要从前面还是…后面”  
白宇差点喷鼻血，这可是媳妇儿少有的主动，还是罕见的诱，恨不得瞬间提枪上阵，“这可是你说的，一会可别哭着求饶”，说着手就顺着T恤探了进去，入手一片细滑，掌心顺着乳头转圈，俯身含住那人的一片呻吟  
略带薄茧的掌心若有若无地摩擦着胸前敏感点，朱一龙只觉得头皮一阵发麻，张嘴就吟出声，吻住白宇的嘴舒服的很，哼哼唧唧地就往人身上蹭，膝盖抬起慢慢的磨蹭着白宇的下身  
白宇喘着粗气，“老婆，你再撩骚我，明天可就真起不来床了”，顺手掐了一下朱一龙的腰窝  
“嗯——”，朱一龙被掐的一哆嗦，就觉得下身湿湿的有点凉，抬腿一勾，一个用力翻身把白宇压在了身下，骑坐在他的身上，扭了扭腰蹭着白宇已然撑起的裤子上，边蹭边抓过白宇的手覆在自己身下，“好老公，你快摸摸它，都湿了”  
说完朱一龙就感觉到自己屁股下面的那家伙瞬间又硬了好几倍，得逞的笑笑  
白宇闭着眼深吸一口气，觉得今天一定是撞到什么大运了，这样的朱一龙如果做一晚上那明天还真指不定谁起不来床呢  
身下拉链不知何时被拉开，一阵温热包裹舒爽的白宇长舒了口气，朱一龙蹲在自己双腿之间，闭着双眼抖着睫毛把自己的大家伙含得老深，喉头软肉被刺激的紧紧收缩，裹着整个龟头，白宇双手轻轻地揉捏着朱一龙两个肉肉的耳垂，“媳妇儿……够了，一会交代了你还怎么爽”  
朱一龙也不理他，继续吸吸舔舔，大有白宇不射就不松口的架势，舌头绕着顶端转了一圈，使劲对着马眼一吸，“靠……呃”，瞬间一股浓稠的液体灌了朱一龙一嘴  
白宇有些失神的看着身前的人半起身褪了裤子，嘴巴里还咕噜一声咽了下去，嘴角一点点浅白，再次跨坐到自己身上，俯下身趴在自己胸前，舌尖伸出将那点白色又卷进了嘴里  
朱一龙吃吃地笑着用柔软的头发在白宇肩窝里拱了拱，满意的感到贴着自己股间的东西以惊人的速度再次涨大了  
白宇右手探进T恤来来回回顺着身上人光滑的脊背，“冤家，看来你今天是打算不把我榨干不算完啊”，说着拿出一支妮维雅的润肤露  
朱一龙一把抢了过来，眨眨眼，“考验你的时候到了”，说着挤出一手心的润肤露，手指挖着探到了自己身后，“嗯……”，微皱了皱眉头，自己扩张起来  
白宇乐得自在的枕着胳膊欣赏着面前的美人自渎图，腾出一只手揩了点那人手心的润肤露，覆上那人的分身，滑溜溜的套弄着  
“嗯……嗯……”，前后的刺激惹得朱一龙腰臀更加大幅度的扭动着，终于能塞进三根手指之后，白宇的前身和大腿上早已经被润肤露和体液沾湿了一大片，“唔……老公进来”  
白宇拍拍那人屁股，“自己来”，朱一龙把手心剩下的润肤露都抹到了白宇身下直挺挺的分身上，扶着柱身缓缓的坐了下去，“啊……”，换来了两人同时的舒爽声音  
白宇拖着朱一龙的腰向上一顶，让自己进入的更深，“呃……放松，太紧了”  
“啊啊——别，好深”，朱一龙整个身子的重量都压在后穴上，只觉得瞬间要让白宇给穿透  
车子没熄火，适度的暖风在车里吹着，整个车身跟随着主人的频率一起摇晃着  
白宇双手抚着朱一龙胸前的红樱，时不时的掐一把，折磨的两颗又红又肿，下身带着那人一波一波地顶到最深处，就是不碰那点，折磨的身上的美人直扭腰，“嗯……嗯……老公好棒，还要……还要”  
白宇喘了口粗气，坏笑着咬了下嘴唇，“美人儿……帮我抽张纸巾来”  
纸巾盒被他放在前挡风玻璃里的中间，朱一龙需要抬起上身回头去够，美人儿不疑有他，身子刚抬了一半，就剩了个前端将将留在体内，白宇一记深顶，直击敏感点，朱一龙瞬间就软了腰，摔回到白宇胸前，声音都变了调，“嗯啊……”，前所未有的媚得流水  
这声儿催的白宇硬得要命，一下下地冲着体内那点顶弄，“媳妇儿……呃…妖精……再叫大声点，你叫床声真好听”  
反正外面也没人，朱一龙乐得放开自我，被白宇伺候的舒服的大声呻吟着，“啊—啊啊……好小白……好老公，要死掉了…啊……不要，那里……再深点”  
白宇咬着牙高频次地猛击那点，内壁整个越收越紧，裹得白宇全身的毛孔都要爽的舒张开来，“美人儿美人儿，是要……呃啊…让我干到……你怀孕啊”  
朱一龙摇着头，眼里蓄着泪，被顶得一句话也说不完整，哭着喊，“嗯……嗯……啊啊啊，要…到了，要给老公……啊…怀孩子……啊——”  
“呃啊……”  
最后一声喊得转出了好几道弯，体内一阵热流浇得朱一龙一个痉挛，汩汩的射了白宇一小腹，瘫倒在白宇胸前，枕在白宇肩上直喘气  
等两人缓过神来的时候，浑身湿乎乎的只觉得凉，白宇赶紧给两人把衣服整理好，抓了后座的宽大风衣就要给朱一龙套  
“我不要，你穿”，朱一龙推开他的手  
“听话，这出一身汗下车再感冒”  
“我不，你穿”，开玩笑，白宇感冒了自己更心疼  
白宇气得抬手要打他屁股，朱一龙见状赶紧笑嘻嘻的亲他一下，“你穿嘛，你抱着我”  
完全拿这人没辙，白宇套上风衣，敞开怀把人裹了个严实，一起上了电梯，“哎，冤家，我上辈子是不是欠你的”  
朱一龙搂着白宇的腰，两人紧紧的贴在一起，听到这话抬头看着白宇，“你欠我的多了，拿你自己一点点还吧”，说着用手又戳了戳白宇的下身  
“疯了疯了，我媳妇儿疯了”，白宇大笑着捏了下他媳妇儿弹软的屁股蛋

两人拉拉扯扯回家进了浴室，靠着瓷砖又是一场香汗淋漓的大战，搞得朱一龙从头到脚红的不像样子  
倒在床上的时候已经一点多，朱一龙躺在白宇胳膊上，手指头不安分的在白宇胸前划来划去，两人下半身依旧缠在一起，白宇抽完一整支烟才把人又往怀里圈了圈，鼻尖是淡淡的发香，回过神来的时候那人的手指头已经划到了小腹上，被摸了一把，怀里又想起吃笑声，“老公，你又硬了”  
白宇一个翻身把朱一龙压到身下，“你是真想让我干到你怀孕是吧”  
朱一龙得意的笑着摇摇头，撒娇意味十足地答道，“不要，我怀不了”  
“不试试怎么知道不行”，白宇说着沉下身子再次把自己送了进去  
“啊……哈哈，我不要了，你出去”，朱一龙轻轻地推了推白宇肩膀  
“少在这装，你今晚上不是榨不干我不罢休么，嗯……？”，猛戳着那凸起转着圈的顶弄  
“啊……嗯……好人，要快一点……还要”  
整晚的旖旎春光，喘息声和呻吟声美好的不像话

第二天中午朱一龙是被太阳光给照醒的，揉了揉眼睛，刚想伸个懒腰，牵动了整个腰臀，疼得他直哼唧，这才发现抱着自己贴在自己身后的那人的那玩意还在里面，瞬间又红了脸，抓起闹钟看了看时间，小心的把那话儿从自己体内撤了出来，刺激的自己轻哼出声，“嗯……”  
又转过身晃了晃白宇的胳膊，“小白，小白，起床了，你下午不是还要去公司”  
白宇嗯了一声，慢慢睁开眼，好半天才对上焦，看清面前人之后，往前一凑，对着嘴唇就是个湿吻，“早啊，媳妇儿”  
朱一龙拿过白宇的衣服，“早什么啊，都中午了，你别迟到了”  
白宇起身边穿衣服边笑道，“那赖谁，是谁昨晚一直要不够的”  
说完身后就一个枕头暴击，赶紧回身按倒朱一龙，冲着脖子使劲一嘬，“这是昨晚的奖励”，说完跳起来直奔洗手间  
朱一龙躺在床上吃吃地笑  
突然那人又冲出来，“喂喂喂，我这样要打几层粉底才能盖住啊”  
朱一龙坐起身看，只见白宇一手指着两个黑眼圈，一手指着下唇一侧的伤口，完全一副纵欲过度的状态，忍不住的大笑  
当然他自己也没好到哪去，因为晚上婵姐见到他时，气得大骂，“朱一龙，你不要告诉我你嘴上的伤是吃火锅上火啊”


End file.
